Vampire to Hakuryuukou
by SoaringxDragon
Summary: Tsukune thought he was a normal human until he found out he was the white dragon emperor and in a school of monsters he just might survive. At Yokai Academy he met Moka. He resolved to take anything on if it's to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello everyone, it has been a while since I wrote my one-shot and I finally got a laptop! For those of you who did read my one-shot, if you haven't then get to it or not but I thank everyone for the support, I wrote in the ending A/N how I was thinking of writing a crossover between Highschool DxD and Rosario+Vampire where I made Tsukune Aono the Hakuryuukou, or white dragon emperor. I am really only including the white dragon emperor's wings as part of the crossover because the story will focus on Tsukune with his life at Yokai Academy- and more importantly- unsealed Moka Akashiya (no harem). For this I am making Moka unsealed because well let's face it, unsealed Moka is where it's at! Those are my thoughts so far, I don't know if I will add more from DxD or not, maybe if I get an idea of something I like or could really contribute to the story. **

**And without further ado, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DxD, all rights go to their respective creators, owners, thingies.**

Prologue

_Silver,_

_That was the color I saw, the color of her hair_

_Her silver hair flowed like the wind, as bright as the moon_

_Then there were her eyes_

_Red, crimson slit eyes that looked through you right to your soul_

_Red, crimson slit eyes which held loneliness in them_

_And the person these traits belonged to was absolutely breathtaking_

_She was beautiful beyond words but held immense pain_

_Not the physical, but emotional pain_

_Before darkness took me, I swore to change that, to ease her pain and never leave her side, to protect her_

Chapter 1

Tsukune Aono- that's my name, I'm a typical average male. I have black hair and chocolate brown eyes, average height and slim body build. I'm a typical 15 year old male high school freshman. I am currently sitting in a bus on my way to Yokai Academy, a private school in the middle of nowhere. Now you may be asking how an average high school guy like me got into a private school. The answer is a little complicated, if not intervened by some other worldly force. See, I failed my high school entrance exams- in Japan that is a huge deal- which basically screwed me over for my high school career. However, by chance, my father came home one night with admission papers to Yokai Academy with my name already on it. The only problem was he had found the papers on the street. This is what I meant when I said intervened by some other worldly force. How on earth my dad was able to find admission papers to a private school I've never even heard of with my name already on them, I will never know nor understand. However, seeing as I failed my entrance exams, this was a blessing- although scary- being sent to me. I couldn't afford to pass the opportunity up. This brings me back to my current place and time.

"Hey kid, is this your first time at Yokai Academy?"

I looked away from the window to face the bus driver and responded with a simple nod. Strangely enough I was the only other person on the bus.

"Just be careful out there. That academy is a scary place."

Before I could respond or really even think about what the bus driver had said, he came to a stop and opened the doors, signaling me to get out.

As I exited the bus I heard the bus driving reminding me to remember his warning. The first thing I saw was a scare crow with a bus schedule on it which read the bus only came once a month.

_I guess that wouldn't be too much of a problem since this is a private school i have to live in the dorms at_

I started to make my way through the forest leading to school. Why this place was surrounded by a forest I will never know but I guess it all just alludes to the "middle of nowhere" statement I made earlier. I passed what I assumed were the dorms and made it to the school gate. The school itself was very gothic looking and I swear I even saw lightning flash in the sky for a moment.

As I continued to look over the school I saw a girl standing in a window of a classroom. What made me notice her was the fact she had silver hair. She was just staring down, looking at the people walking through the gate. It wasn't long before she noticed me since I stopped walking and was standing still by the gates. That was when I noticed her eyes. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me or it was the distance because her eyes looked red. No, her eyes were deeper than red, more like crimson. As we locked eyes I noticed there was something else in those red eyes of hers. However it wasn't too long before she broke away and moved from the window while I was left standing there, still looking up at the window.

I eventually found my way to the entrance ceremony. Afterwards I headed to my homeroom. As I entered I tried to find a seat away from everyone and lucky for me there were two empty seats in the back by the window. The very last seat said reserved on it so I took the one in front of it. It was then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. And might I add welcome to Yokai Academy! As you all know this is a school entirely of monsters whose goal is coexistence with the human race!"

_This is a joke right? She is kidding right? This is seriously not funny I mean come on monsters? They don't exist!_

"Why can't we just eat all the males and rape the women? That's what I would do."

I looked to see who said that and it was just my luck it was the guy sitting right next to me. As I looked upon him I could only think of one word to describe him, delinquent. That's right, this guy looks like nothing but a delinquent with his piercings, slouched posture, unruly hair, un-tucked and wrinkled shirt, and a mug of a face. Not to mention the scary, dangerous vibe he gives off. In other words steer clear. It was then that the door opened and in walked who I would have never expected.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to use the restroom after the ceremony."

It was the girl I saw earlier. The one with silver hair and, I guessed right, red eyes. It was now that she was in front of the class where I could get a good look at her I noticed how beautiful she was; no, not just beautiful, breathtaking or even drop dead gorgeous, or maybe end a goddess in disguise.

"That is quite alright, I was just giving introductions. Since you are up here, why don't you introduce yourself and then afterwards you can take your seat?"

As she looked over the room, her gaze fell upon me.

"My name is Moka Akashiya. If no one bothers me then we will have a peaceful year."

With that she started walking towards me.

_Oh crap she is walking over here and she is staring right at me! What do I do?_

She took the seat behind me but before she did, she stopped at my desk and said something loud enough so only I could hear.

"Meet me after class."

The rest of class went on with how this school is actually a school of monsters. The goal is coexistence with humans. Every person here was a monster in human disguise. The rule of the school is that every student must keep their human form on the entire time and it is also against the rule to reveal or tell others what your true form is. However, none of that mattered to me because the whole time all I could think about was why this Moka Akashiya wanted to talk to me after class. Eventually class ended and I would find out the answer.

After class she walked to my desk, looked at me, and started to walk. I took this as I was supposed to follow her. As I did, she walked out of the school and through the gates. I eventually found we were in the forest in a clearing by a cliff with a pond at the bottom. She stopped and turned to face me as I stood looking at her.

"Why is a human like you here?"

_Crap she knows what I am! What do I do?_

"Aha ha, what are you talking about?"

She looked me in the eyes with what looked like hatred and disgust.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm a vampire and I lived in the human world for three years! I know a human when I smell one!"

"Well I uh, well what do you have against humans? "

"Humans are cruel! I attended middle school in the human world and during that time the humans were nothing but cruel to me because I was different! They made me an outcast simply because they didn't approve of and like me! I should kill you right here and now because of what you are but because I am curious as to how you got here and what it is you are doing here, I won't yet."

It was then I realized what her eyes held earlier when I saw her. She was lonely and in pain. She has never really had any real friends and she was hurt from her experience she went through during the time she was in middle school.

"Look I-"

Before I could finish replying someone appeared from behind a tree.

"Hey babe, what's a girl like you doing with such a boring, weak looking guy like him?"

It was the delinquent from my class. His name was Saizo Komiya. I can only guess he followed us out here.

"You should ditch this guy and be with someone like me!"

Moka glared at him with fury I thought I was able to feel flowing off of her.

"I'm having a conversation now so go away or you will regret it!"

"Come on babe, let's have some fun!"

With that Saizo transformed into what looked like an orc. I was so stunned from him transforming in front of my eyes, ultimately proving to me that monsters were indeed real, that I didn't react in time to the first he slammed into my body and throwing me into a nearby tree.

"Now that the trash is taken out, it's just me and you babe-"

However, before Saizo could react, Moka appeared above him as she brought her foot smashing down on him. The impact was so great it created a crater where Saizo once stood with him at the center of it. Moka then appeared at the edge of the crater as she looked down upon him.

"I told you that you would come to regret not heeding my warning. Know your place!"

She was just so amazingly strong and fast. I was barely able to see her move. She wasn't kidding when she said she was a vampire.

Amazingly enough, Saizo began to get up.

"That hurt! What the hell was that, what kind of monster are you? Wait a minute, those red slit eyes, you're a vampire aren't you? If I beat a vampire and make her my bitch then my rank will skyrocket! Hahahaha I know how to deal with you vampire bitch!"

Saizo then lunged forward and punched the ground where Moka stood. However she dodged it by jumping back as his fist broke apart the earth where she once stood. Saizo then grabbed a broken piece of earth and threw it straight at Moka while she was still in the air. This all seemed futile because she merely prepared to kick the piece of earth into tinier pieces. However, that was just a distraction for Saizo's tongue extended out of his mouth like a whip and wrapped itself around Moka's leg. Caught off guard, Moka wasn't prepared for Saizo throwing her off the cliff and straight to the pond below. As soon as she made contact with the water, I was witnessed a horrifying sight.

"Ahhhhggghhhh!"

She cried out in pain and agony. She tried to make her way to the edge of the pond, back on land. Her body was writhing in pain and what looked like electric shocks. Saizo then jumped down after her.

"Well look at that! The rumors were true, vampires are weak to water! Man this was so easy and now I'm going to enjoy how easy it is going to be getting to rape you! Hahahaha!"

I watched as he slowly made his way towards her and it was then I started to become angry and possibly even be filled with hatred. I didn't even care about the pain I was in anymore. In fact, I hardly even felt the pain anymore. It was like the anger was erasing it. The only thing left was a burning sensation I felt on my back. It was like my body's way of telling me to move. As I began to pick myself up, the burning only increased and everything seemed to slow down. The next thing I knew I was in front of Moka so I picked her up and kicked off of Saizo who was standing over her at the moment.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her."

I landed a few feet away and set Moka down by the base of a nearby tree; she was too shocked by the fact that I had rescued her at the moment to focus on the pain she was in. I then turned to face Saizo who looked like a stick was just thrown at him. I ran after him and sent my right fist at his gut.

"Ha, I don't know how you got so fast or what the hell those wings on your back are but that punch right now just tickled!"

As soon as he finished saying that, he brought his fist down to try and knock me away again but this time I was ready for it because it all looked too slow to me. I kicked off him again and landed a ways from him. It was then I felt something strange. I somehow felt stronger. I felt better than I ever have before as if the pain I was experiencing earlier was nonexistent. The really strange thing though was Saizo started panicking.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why do I feel weaker? What the hell?!"

I didn't care what he had to say so I just continued to ignore him like I had been and just ran after him again. This time, when I punched him, he doubled over in pain and shock. Afterwards, I felt the strange sensation again and felt renewed strength enter my body, only this time it wasn't as great and only just continued to keep me feeling as amazing as when I first felt the sensation. However it was Saizo who again showed a strange reaction. At the moment I felt the strange sensation, he began to double over even more as if the pain he was in increased.

"What the hell are you?!"

I ignored him and as I felt another sensation fill me with Saizo again showing another reaction, I sent my fist crashing into his face. I felt his bones of his face break as I drove my fist further into his head and smashing it into the ground- to my surprise- making a crater.

With that done, I walked over to a wide eyed Moka and picked her up Bridal style as I began to walk off to a different part of the forest. I didn't know where I was walking and I didn't really care. Anywhere away from that scumbag was fine with me.

"What was that back there? How did you even manage to beat him? What are those wings, humans don't have wings?!"

Moka kept bombarding me with questions but I couldn't really focus on what she was saying. All of a sudden I felt very weak and then the pain I was in earlier came crashing back into me. Before I knew it, I had dropped Moka and I was lying on the ground. I didn't understand any of it. When I fought Saizo I somehow felt stronger as time passed, but now I fell completely drained like I'm coming off of an adrenaline high.

Moka made her way over to me and- to my surprise- laid my head on her lap. After she gave me that spiel about how she hated humans, this was the last thing I would have expected to happen, but I'm not complaining.

"Why did you save me? You, a human, went out of you way to protect me. Despite the risks of getting killed, you acted anyways. So tell me, why?"

I looked up to answer her when something came to mind; silver. That was the color I saw, the color of her hair. Her silver hair flowed like the wind, as bright as the moon. Then there were her eyes; red, crimson slit eyes that looked through you right to your soul. Red, crimson slit eyes which held loneliness in them. And the person these traits belonged to was absolutely breathtaking; she was beautiful beyond words but held immense pain, not the physical, but emotional pain. It was at that moment I made up my mind. So as a looked up into her eyes and upon her face, I reached my hand up and placed it upon her cheek and held it there.

"When I look into your eyes, even at this very moment, all I see is pain and loneliness. You told me you hated humans and you told me it was because of what you went through before in middle school. I know what it's like to be alone because I too was always alone in middle school and didn't have any friends. But I can only imagine how much worse it must have been for you since you are different. You were someone living among people who chose not to and didn't care to try and understand you and so you were an outcast. The pain you felt because of that on top of the pain of loneliness is more than anyone should have to bear. And I want to protect you from any more of that pain. I don't know why but I just feel that way. I want to be there for you and get to know you better. Maybe we can be friends."

With that, I felt my consciousness leave me as my hand dropped from her face. Before darkness took me, I swore to change the look in her eyes and to ease her pain, never leave her side, and to protect her.

**(A/N): And the first chapter is done! Hey people, for those of you who read my one-shot and started to support me and were looking forward to this crossover, I apologize it took me so long. I originally wrote that one-shot on my phone but now I have a laptop so I will be able to not only write better grammatically wise but also more often! Rate and Review would be much appreciated to see what I need to work on or if there are any ideas/suggestions you think I should add into the story. Anyways look forward to future updates coming very soon since it really only took me a few hours to write this and since I'm really excited about this story I will be thinking of more ideas, therefore leading to more frequent updates! And with that I bid thee ado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello again everyone. I cannot express how I feel about all the favs and follows I have received because of chapter one. I honestly didn't think it would blow up like this since it is in the crossover section but the numbers have proved me wrong. I know what it's like to wait for that next update to a story you are reading. I don't want to be one of those authors that come up with an update once, maybe if you're lucky twice, a month because that just sucks but authors have lives too so even though I say I will try to update as often as I can, if some time actually comes in between an update then don't hate me for it because I do get busy with work and other things 18 year olds do.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own any of RV or DxD**

**Now on to the next chapter! **

Chapter 2

I awoke to darkness. I don't really remember how I got here or where "here" even was. Everywhere I turned to look there was nothing but darkness. I started to wonder why I was here floating in empty space. Then I began to feel a warm sensation surround me along with the presence of someone else. Blue flames started to replace the surrounding darkness. Even though they were flames, I did not burn from being near them. I looked around until I spotted a massive white creature. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. It had a large body like a lizard but with the addition of two leathery looking wings. I couldn't think of anything it could be other than a dragon. Why i thought this I wouldn't know but it was the first and only word that came to mind.

[So you have awakened]

_What the hell?! Did that thing just talk?!_

[Yes I did boy, and I am not a thing. You had it right the first time; I am a dragon.]

_Wah! It can hear my thoughts?!_

[Yes I can, and I am not an "it". I am the English dragon, Albion.]

_Okay so why is it that I am here and talking to you? Actually first, where am I?_

[You are inside your own mind, your subconscious.]

_Okay and how did I get here?_

[That is part of why you we are having this talk. You have awakened to my power, thus awakening me from my slumber.]

_Okay, more questions. What power are you talking about and where have you been asleep?_

[To the second, I have been sleeping inside of you for you are my host. As for my power, you have what is known as the white emperor's light wings. These are my wings that are granted to my host. A long time ago, my body was destroyed in to a thousand pieces but my soul remained. My soul then wandered into a human and through that interaction of our joining souls, my wings were passed down to the human as a sacred gear. He was then granted my power to use as he saw fit.]

_So you are telling me I have a dragon inside of me, being you, and through you I possess power which I can use through the sacred gear. If you have always been inside of me then why is it barely now you showed yourself?_

[As I said, I was asleep and you never called upon me before since there never really was a reason to. In fact, in modern day, most of my hosts never become aware of me due to never awakening their power. They go their whole lives without ever knowing they had a dragon inside of them.]

_But I've never needed power before so why did you awaken?_

[Do you not remember? What is that last thing you can recall?]

_I was talking with Moka in a field after class when that Saizo guy showed up and then….._

_Moka! He attacked me and knocked me aside. Afterwards he turned to Moka and made her weak somehow. She was on the ground writhing in pain. As he made his way towards her I felt I burning sensation in my back. Wait! That sensation was you!_

[Correct. That was when you awakened to my power. You felt an overwhelming need for power to protect that vampire from the orc.]

_What about afterward when I felt strange and when Saizo was making weird reactions?_

[That was you subconsciously using my power. My power is the power to divide. My power grants you the ability to halve the power of your enemy and then take it for your own every ten seconds after you touch them.]

_And that's how I was able to win against him_

[Yes but the toll it took on your body was too much for you to handle along with the pain you had already sustained. You fell unconscious, hence why you are here. My power is far too immense for you to control with your weak state.]

_So because I am weak i won't be able to use your power to its full extent?_

[Yes. You can use my power to divide your enemies' power but because your bod is weak, you won't be able to contain all the power you take in. the excess is then expelled through the wings as to put as little burden on your body as possible. The only reason you won that fight was because your opponent underestimated you and didn't take you seriously. By doing so, he dragged the fight out and because of that; you were able to use my power three times because 30 seconds had passed.]

_As long as I was able to protect Moka and continue to protect her then I don't care. I actually want to thank you for loaning me your power._

[Huh, no host has ever thanked me for granting them my power.]

_Well because of you I was able to protect Moka and save her_

[You are an interesting host. We will talk more later for you are waking up and you need to prepare for school or else you will be late to class.]

With that Albion faded away and I slowly regained consciousness. I awoke to find myself in a room. I was lying down on the bed. I figured I was in the dorms because I could hear the sounds of other students waking up and going about their morning routines.

"Good morning Mr. Aono. It is good to see you are well."

A man in a white priest looking outfit appeared in the corner of the bedroom.

"Who are you? And how did I get her?"

"I am the headmaster of this academy, Tenmei Mikogami. As to how you got here, you were brought here by Ms. Akashiya shortly after you passed out from you little squabble with Mr. Komiya. Even though you were badly injured, you have only been asleep recovering for less than a day. All due to you awakening to you powers as the Hakuryuukou."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh Mr. Aono, I know many things and I know many things about you. After all, I do hold such high hopes for you. I am sure you have many questions you wish answered but I am also sure you wouldn't want to keep Ms. Akashiya waiting and worried about you."

With that he disappeared. It took a second for our conversation to register in my mind and another before there was a knock at my door. As I got up to answer it, I found it weird how I didn't really hear anyone outside anymore. I only figured they must have been in a hurry to get to class early or something. I turned the knob of the door and swung it open. There on the other side of the doorway stood Moka.

"Moka! What a pleasant surprise!" 

"You're looking fine. It looks like I didn't need to come and check up on you."

"Were you worried about me?"

"Idiot! I only came to check up on you because you got hurt while you were with me when I dragged you out of class."

"Well I appreciate the check up and hope to have more from you in the future!"

"S-shut up and get dressed or we are going to be late."

"Wait, you are going to wait for me so we can walk to school together?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just excited about the fact I'll be able to walk to school with someone like you Moka. After all, I want to spend more time with you."

"J-just hurry up!"

At that, I turned back to the bedroom to get ready but I couldn't help but notice Moka's cheeks were tinted a little red. Almost as if she was blushing.

After I got dressed, we made our way to school. Along the way there were other students whispering about us. They were saying things like how I didn't deserve to be in the same presence as Moka and how they would kill me. Some said how they heard Moka kick Saizo's ass because I'm her familiar and it was her duty to protect her property from him. I even heard someone say she confessed to me yesterday and now we were a couple. I ignored everything I was hearing except the last one because it sounded nice.

_If only, if only_

We sat through class which was not really that important. I noticed Saizo was gone and the reason Ms. Nekonome gave to anyone who asked was that he was taking time out of class. She didn't give any further reason and left it at that. The other interesting part of class was when we found out we had to pick clubs to join. To further along the idea of coexistence, clubs were made to simulate what it would be like in a human high school. The only problem was trying to pick a club to join.

To be honest, I didn't even want to join a club. I would have rather spent my time training and trying to figure out my sacred gear.

_Maybe I can go to the headmaster and get him to exclude me from having to join a club. The only problem is if I do that then Moka will think something is up._

"Tsukune, what club are we going to join?"

"Wait, what? You want to join a club together Moka?"

"Isn't that obvious? You are_ different_ and extremely weak Tsukune, so it only makes sense I would have to protect you from getting killed."

_And there goes my self-esteem_

[She is right you know]

_That's why I would want to go and spend my free time training!_

[You had a good idea earlier about asking the man in white. He seems to know about us so he might be willing to make exceptions, that I, for a price]

_That's what I was afraid of. The only other problem is how to not let Moka know about my plan._

"Hello, earth to Tsukune!"

"Uh sorry Moka. Look, there is actually someone I need to go talk to so I guess I will catch up with you later. Bye!"

I took off towards the faculty office to ask a staff member where the headmaster's office was. As I rounded the corner, there stood the man in question I was looking for.

"This way Mr. Aono."

He led us further into the school in what seemed like an isolated part of the building. We came to his office and we both took a seat inside.

"You want to ask me about excluding you from a club."

"How did you know that?"

"Please Mr. Aono, I told you this morning that I know many things and many things about you, including about your dragon companion. I must say it is an honor to be in the presence of the heavenly dragon."

"Heavenly dragon?"

"I see he did not explain everything to you. The heavenly dragon Albion is a dragon of legend. It was said he roamed the earth, fighting the welsh dragon Ddraig. Together the two made up what were known as the heavenly dragons due to the fact they both rivaled the power of the one known as God. Whether this was true is all just speculation. But what is known is a heavenly dragon holds a power which is unrivaled by very few. Now it all depends on the statistics of the host. Being a human, Mr. Aono, you are very weak. Because of this, you won't be able to fully control your power or even utilize it very well. This brings us back to why you first wanted to speak with me."

"I wish to train and spend my time learning how to control my power."

"Does this have anything to do with your interest in Ms. Akashiya?"

"I don't want her to know that I want to get stronger for her."

"Very well, I will make it so you are taking independent studies on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"Whenever I call upon you to do something for me, you do it. You can consider it odd jobs. "

"If it is within my power then that will be fine."

"Very well, you are excused from club activities to train. Anything else you need, feel free to come to me for it. And if that is all, I bid you a good day Mr. Aono."

I left his office and then made my way to the forest. If I was going to get stronger then I was going to need to train as much as I could. Now is a good time as any to start.

(Back at Mikogami's office)

"You may come in Ms. Akashiya."

Moka walked into the office. She followed Tsukune when he took off earlier and only got even more curious as to what he was doing when she saw he was with the Headmaster.

"Hello Mikogami. Would you mind telling me what you want with Tsukune. I know you knew he was human when he first came here. And I also want to know what he is, what that power was."

"Ah Ms. Akashiya, you're as pleasant as ever. I see you have come for answers. Tell me, why so interested in Tsukune when just yesterday you were thinking of killing him for being human?"

"He is different. He actually protected me and put himself in harm's way for me. He is the only person I have ever known to do that besides my mother, and he is only human."

"Oh but Ms. Akashiya, he is more than just a human, and I believe you have an idea of what he is."

"So it's true then. He is the white dragon emperor. Said to have power that surpasses even the three great dark lords."

"You are correct Ms. Akashiya. However, in his current state he is not strong enough to use the full extent of his power. And that is where you come in. I would like you to watch over Mr. Aono during his time here at the academy."

"Why me? Why should I have to be the one to do it?"

"Please Ms. Akashiya, I know you are interested in him or else you would not have tried to speak with him yesterday in the first place; you would normally just have killed him. Not only that but you also were kind enough to have brought him back to his dorm last night. And let's not forget how you went to check up on him this morning so you could walk to class together. Lastly, how you wanted to join a club with him and how you followed him here."

Moka was speechless. In front of this man, she couldn't put up a front and flaunt her vampire pride. Especially when he hit the mark on everything. She had no way to refute what he was saying.

"I will want something in return."

"And what might that be Ms. Akashiya?"

"I will let you know when the time comes. In addition, I will also like to be excused from a club."

"That I will not grant. You will be placed in the newspaper club under your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome. And before you say anything, you will not need to worry for Tsukune will eventually join of his own free will because of you."

"Very well then."

With that, Moka turned and walked out the door. She wondered where Tsukune walked off to. She picked up his sent a decided to follow it.

(Back to Tsukune)

I found myself in a clearing. I recognized it as the one I passed out in yesterday. I needed to figure out how to get stronger and expand my knowledge on monsters since I am going to be staying here at the academy. I figured who else to ask than the supernatural being living inside me.

_Hey can you hear me? I need to talk to you. You there right. We need to talk white dragon emperor!_

[What is it boy?]

_I want to know what I can do to get stronger and I want you to teach me about the monsters and the Yokai realm_

[Very well, if you are that determined to be in the life of that vampire then so be it. First try and actually summon me. Remember the feeling you had when you wanted the power. Focus on that emotion. The sacred gear will respond to your emotions. The stronger the emotion, the more power it will grant you within the limits of what you can safely handle without tearing your body apart.]

I listened to what he said. I tried to recall my emotions during the time I first used my power. I can only assume it was when I first got back up to fight Saizo. At that time, all I felt was the need to protect Moka from him. I closed my eyes and focused on that feeling. I let it fill me and I started to feel the burning sensation on my back again. I continued to let it grow and explode.

[That's it! Now open your eyes!]

I opened my eyes and I felt something on my back. I turned my head, and sure enough, I saw a pair of white and blue wings. It made me start to wonder how I didn't notice them yesterday during or even after the fight.

[Now that you summoned them willingly, it should be easier in the future. Moving on, I want you to try and channel your power through your body and into your wings. Feel the power course through you. These are the steps on how to fly. It is similar to how your vampire friend uses her power. Vampires have the ability to turn their energy into power. This is why they are so strong and fast.]

I tried to focus on my power. I could faintly feel it in my body and tried to channel it like Albion said. It was a lot harder than I thought and I was barely able to hover off the ground about an inch or two. By the end of it I was exhausted.

[This is to be expected. You will have to train a lot. Humans are naturally ignorant to supernatural things so being able to feel and channel energy would be difficult for you.]

_Looks like I'm really going to have my work cut out for me_

I continued to summon and unsummon my wings as well as try to channel my energy to fly until it got dark. I decided to call it a night and headed back to the dorm. On my way back I saw Moka waiting.

"Hey Moka, what's going on? I figured you would have already been inside your room."

"Well you weren't in your room so I figured you were hungry."

Moka then produced a bento from behind her back along with a pair of chopsticks. I opened it up to reveal steamed rice with teriyaki chicken. I looked and smelled amazing. I went in to take a bite. From the first taste, I was in heaven.

"Moka this is amazing! Did you make this?"

"Well yes I did and I'm glad you like it."

We found our way to a nearby bench and sat down. I then demolished the rest of the food Moka made for me. It was then a question popped into my mind.

"Hey Moka, what do vampires eat? Is it like the movies where you only drink blood?"

"Well while it is true vampires need blood to survive, I can eat normal food as well and even use tomato juice as a substitute. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well I already told you didn't I? I want to get to know you better. Isn't that what friends do?"

Moka looked away after I said that and even crossed her arms. It made me wonder if I upset her. The other thing I noticed was that Moka had a certain look in her eyes. It was different from the pain I saw in them normally. This time it was almost like a longing look.

"Moka are you okay?"

"It's nothing, it's just that you happen to smell really good and I haven't really had any blood today."

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want some of my blood?"

"I don't need your permission! If I wanted your blood then I would just take it!"

"Well then go right ahead. It's the least I can do for making me dinner."

"Very well then, if you insist."

Moka got right up on me and dug her head into the crook of my neck. I tilted my head so she would have better access. She grazed her fangs along the skin and after a few seconds she bit down. I'll admit, it hurt at first but as time went on, it actually became enjoyable. I don't know what prompted me too but I eventually wrapped my arms around Moka and held her in an embrace as she continued to feed off of me. If someone were to walk by or spot us, they would be viewing this as a very intimate scene. When she finished, she slowly retracted her fangs and licked the place where she bit me, effectively sealing the wound.

"Thank you for that. Your blood is quite delicious."

"Any time Moka. It was actually my pleasure. Whenever you fell hungry or want my blood then feel free to help yourself. I don't mind at all."

"W-well we should probably call it a night. Meet me here tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together?"

"Absolutely! Good night then Moka."

"See you later Tsukune."

Moka and I bid each other good night and went to our respective dorms. I walked into my room which was actually like a mini apartment because it had a bedroom, bathroom with a tub and shower, a kitchen, and a living room. I wondered if all the rooms were like this and if they were how the school was able to afford something like this. I mean as far as I know, all the students attend for free. Oh well, it shouldn't be something to concern myself with.

I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. As I entered my bedroom, I noticed my curtains were drawn back. I went to go close them until I saw something which froze me dead in my tracks. The girls' dorm is outside my window and I have a pretty good view of the rooms. What stopped me in my tracks was that I noticed the room across from mine had their curtains open too, but what really grabbed my attention was the fact it was Moka who was in that room. Not only that, but Moka was changing.

She was in the process of stripping down. She already had her shirt off, giving me a nice view of what lie underneath. I noticed she was wearing a red, satin bra. I honestly couldn't help myself but look. I am a teenager after all. Plus the fact that Moka is practically the most attractive girl on campus or at least from what I've seen and heard. It was then she must have felt someone watching her because she brought her attention to her window and just so happened to look straight out of it and right at me. Even worse she looked me straight in the eyes. I quickly pulled the curtains shut and jumped onto my bed.

[You're going to get it tomorrow]

_Yeah no kidding. She's going to kill me if I don't apologize to her._

[I think she would anyways just for having a look at her. Well it's been nice knowing you partner.]

_Shut up Albion!_

I tried going to sleep but I couldn't for the longest time because all I could think about was the image of Moka along with how bad I'm going to be hurting tomorrow because of it. Well hey, you can't always have it good. I eventually fell asleep after running my imagination of ways Moka would kill me. I decided to just accept my fate and see to it in the morning.

When I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, I went through my normal morning routine. I locked my door and slowly made my way out of the dorm and to spot I promised to meet Moka. As I got closer to the meeting place, my footsteps became slower and slower; the image of last night fresh in my mind. It got even worse when I saw Moka standing against a tree, waiting.

_Oh crap, there she is! I'm going to die! She's going to kill me!_

"Good morning Tsukune, sleep well?"

"Aha ha, good morning Moka. Uh, I slept well, thank you for asking."

"Did you dream of anything? Maybe even about me?"

"Aha haha, look I am so sorry Moka. It was an accident, I just happened to look out the window and then you just happened to catch my eye. I promise I didn't mean to look!"

"Oh, is that so? Tell me Tsukune, did you like what you saw? And I want an honest answer now or else."

"I uh, well it was quite a view, breathtaking even."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it because it won't happen again!"

She even let her yoki flare for emphasis. All I could do was vigorously nod my head. Pissing her off or provoking her was not something I wanted to do if I wanted to live. We left it at that and simply started walking to school.

School seemed to fly by like yesterday. Days passed and we were now in school for a week. Time probably passed by quickly since I was mostly looking forward to my training after classes were over. The only problem I had with it was the fact I wouldn't get to spend that much time with Moka. I especially didn't like the fact I was keeping my training a secret from her, but it had to be done in order for me to get stronger to protect her and stand beside her. I did find out she joined the newspaper club. I only hoped she wouldn't take our time apart in the wrong way. This only seemed to motivate my training even further.

_In order to stand by her, I have to become stronger_

My training consisted of channeling my energy in order to fly- which I was still terrible at and only making slow progress- to running to improve my stamina. Albion also taught me about the monster realm and other yokai. Though I was mostly asking him about vampires for, specific reasons.

I was coming back to my usual training spot from running when I felt like someone was watching me. It was like how a wolf watches its prey before it prepares to attack. I looked around to try and find the source of my uneasiness when a guy stepped out from behind a tree. He was tall and had black hair with a red hair band. He wore the school uniform with the exception of the tie and the shirt being undone a little to reveal a wolf like pendant around his neck.

"So then, you're Tsukune Aono, the human?"

**(A/N): And done for this chapter! You know, I seriously wonder if people actually read these parts of the story. Well I must say again how much it means to me to have so many people on board with this story. I read the comments I have so far and must thank someone for mentioning Gin because I was actually quite stumped on who to introduce first and it came down to Gin. It was that or thinking about having Tsukune watched during his training and it be the PSC and enter Kuyo (that jackass, I mean seriously, he has like no eyebrows, they are just stubs) and then…. Oh wait not going to spoil it so you readers will have to wait until then to find out. And to whom it may concern, the whole training thing is really just going to be slow for now because Tsukune is a human without any athletic background what so ever. Even then, because he is still so weak compared to the other monsters at the school. However after some development in the story, his training and powers should really start up. Also I am not forgetting about the cast, I only wrote one chapter so far, well this makes two, but characters will be introduced with the story development and progression. And as for the harem remark, I stated from the beginning that I would make this TsukunexMoka because some of the characters I do not like or don't see as necessary like Yukari for example, why make her 13 years old? Doesn't make sense to me, but I will at least think about it but will not make any promises in really considering changing it to a harem. I look at R+V more from the story standpoint than the continuous ecchi harem scenes, which is why I like the manga more, but don't take that as I don't like those specific scenes. The next chapter I will be writing and publish as soon as I can but like I poster up top, I do get busy with work and I am currently on the road/temporarily working in Georgia where it is freezing cold which makes me get back to the hotel and want to just cover up and stay warm instead of writing, but since I now said this I will make an effort to do my best, or at least until I finish the job and leave back home next week. **

**I also want to get your opinions on my idea of writing a H.O.T.D. Highschool Of The Dead fanfic. And just to throw it out there right now, I am a complete TakashixSaeko fan because Saeko is just a beastly goddess like Moka. AND I do not like Rei, and the reason for it is because of how she broke up with Takashi and got together with his best friend. The reason I don't like this is because not only is it extremely fucked up, but my ex actually also did the same thing to me, though he wasn't my best friend bust still a very good one. In a sense I feel I connect with Takashi's character so I have been thinking about writing a fanfic. The only thing I am thinking of changing is Takashi's background to have kendo skills or just be able to pick things up very easily, time travel/restarting/second chance, crossover (maybe dxd with boosted gear), or anything else I can think of. And I will also be getting my dual dragon DxD fanfic started (don't know what I will be calling it but that is just what came to mind at the moment). Let me know what you think and don't forget to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): And here we are again! I must say I am seriously blown away. I checked out the views and found out it went past 1000, 300 of which came from chapter 2 within a day of me posting it! The feels, the feels. I must apologize for my grammatical errors in my chapters, or well actually, stories in general. I tend to write in the middle of the night and not pay too much attention to what I write/proof read the whole thing before I upload it. I promise to be better at that. And a thank you to the people who commented/reviewed so far, proving to me that these parts of the story actually get read. Anyways, on to the story!**

Chapter 3

"So then, you're Tsukune Aono, the human?"

My heart sank into my chest when I heard the man speak those words. How? How did he find out? The only people who should know are Moka and maybe the headmaster, oh who was I kidding, of course the headmaster knows. I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do, nothing but just stand there, waiting to see what would happen.

"What are you doing here? A human like you in a school filled with monsters, I just cannot wrap my head around it. Oh, you are probably wondering how I know. Let's just say I have a keen sense of smell, and let me tell you, you reek of human."

So that was it! My smell! But then there had to be more to it. If I really did reek of a human as bad as he says then other monsters should have figured it out. Then it means he must have a really keen sense of smell like he says. Moka was able to figure it out because of my smell. She is a vampire and vampires have keen senses. Vampires are also S-class monsters. This raises the question of just what he is.

"Who are you and what do you want?

"Ah how rude of me. I am Ginei Morioka, president of the newspaper club. Some people call me Gin"

The newspaper club? That's the club Moka told me she joined. That meant he knew her. It still brings up the question of how he knows what I am. I am sure Moka didn't tell him. There was no way she would. It would mean I would be dead now and that wasn't the case; if she wanted me dead then she would have killed me on the first day of school. Besides, we are friends now so all it draws are more questions than answers.

"Okay so what is it you want? If you were going to kill me, you would already have done so."

"Very perceptive and correct you are. I came here because I have a certain problem with you. You see, the problem is your relation to Moka Akashiya."

Moka?! Is he serious? Of course he is serious or else he wouldn't be here.

"What does my friendship with Moka have to do with anything?"

"That there is the problem. I don't like whatever it is you think you have with Moka. So I came here to tell you to cut off your ties with her."

"Do you really think I would do such a thing to her just because you ask me to? Because you don't like it?" He was staring to piss me off. I needed to keep calm though and not let my anger guide me. If I did then I would start a fight with someone who might be on par with Moka's level. I couldn't let that happen.

"Oh, you misunderstand me. I wasn't asking!"

In an instant he vanished only to reappear with his fist planted in my gut. I was knocked back and to the ground. His punch knocked the air out of my lungs. I struggled to get up and my vision became a little black every few seconds. I didn't even see him move. He was fast, really fast. I didn't have time to react or even summon my power.

"Do you get what I'm telling you now? I am only going to warn and tell you this once, stay away from Moka or else." And with that, he sent one more punch to my face and everything went black.

(With Moka)

I was leaving the newspaper club, having lost patience since Gin wasn't even in the room. He was more late than usual. It wasn't my concern since I didn't even want to join the club in the first place. I was more concerned with how Tsukune was doing. He has been training every day after school to become stronger. It only made sense since he is a weak human. He would need to get stronger in order to have a chance of surviving.

_Like I would let anyone hurt Tsukune! I wonder if he is getting stronger for me?_

I felt my cheeks become warm at the thought I just had. It was then I remembered what he said to me that day.

"_I want to protect you from any more of that pain… I want to be there for you and get to know you better"_

This time I felt my heart skip a beat and a weird sensation in my stomach.

_He is just a human, nothing more than a human_

My mind just couldn't stop thinking of him. I wondered if he was still training. It bugged me that he was keeping it a secret from me. There was no harm done if he told me. In fact, I could have even helped him out. After all, we are friends right?

"Hey beautiful, what are you up to?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gin. I really didn't like this guy. Not only was he annoying with his constant attempts of flirting with me but he is also a dirty pervert. And to top it all off, he smelled like a dog. "I don't have the time, patience, nor care to deal with you so tell me what you want."

"Aww come on baby, don't be like that. Why don't we spend some quality time together?"

"No, I am busy looking for a friend of mine."

And with that I walked off. I didn't want to be around him any longer than I had to be. I could have just shown him his place but I was more concerned with how Tsukune was doing. I left the school and made my way to the forest clearing to watch Tsukune train like usual. He normally stays out to train until dark or if he gets really hungry from not eating dinner yet. Because of this, I've always had time to come and watch him after club ends. When I got to the spot however, I started to panic. There in the middle of the field was the person I was looking for, unconscious. I rushed over to him to see if he was alright. I noticed he had a hole in his shirt and a bruise where the hole was as well as one on his face.

_He must have been attacked, but by who?_

I pulled his head onto my lap and let him rest after making sure he was indeed alright. I sat there patting his head and running my fingers through his hair. It felt natural to me so I didn't question it. It was actually quite peaceful. It wasn't long before he came to.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on?"

"Tsukune," I stated with a smile along with a little yoki. "Do you mind telling me just what the hell happened to you? Like why were you unconscious and have a bruise in your gut and on your face?" I then saw him gulp as well as flinch and immediately knew what he was about to tell me was a lie.

"Well you see Moka, it's actually quite a funny story. I was um, going for a walk when I accidentally ran into a boulder and a tree branch. I felt a little light headed and came here to catch my breath and I guess I just fell asleep."

"Oh? And just how did you _accidentally _run into a boulder and tree branch?"

"I was, um, distracted?"

"By what?"

"A book? Yea I was reading a book so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"And where is this so called book of yours you were reading Tsukune?" He had nothing else to say, either that or he just couldn't think of anything else to say that might pass for a lie. He knew I knew he was lying. He knew there was no point in continuing to try and lie since he was so bad at it, that or he just couldn't lie well to me. "Tsukune I know about your training." I saw his eyes become wide and his jaw drop open as his face displayed just how shocked he really was.

"How did you know?!"

"Please, do you really think I wouldn't wonder where you go every after class that requires you to go back to the dorms so late? Did you think I wouldn't notice how tired you have been lately? I followed you the first day you decided to start training. Do you know how worried I have been? What if someone attacks you while you are out here alone? And now just proves me right with the injuries you have. Why didn't you tell me? And I also want to know who it was that attacked you! I swear I am going to make him learn his place!" I was pissed right now. My first and only friend has been lying to me, not only that, but someone even dared to hurt him.

"I am sorry Moka, I really am. I shouldn't have kept what I have been doing a secret from you." With this, he got up and kept his back to me. "But, as for who attacked me, just don't worry about it."

"Excuse me? And just why would I do that?" Did I just hear him right? Did he really expect me to drop it just like that?

"I'll be fine Moka."

"No you won't Tsukune! You are a weak human! You aren't strong enough to win a fight the way you are! That's why I have to protect you!"

"I said I'll be fine! I don't need you to protect me!" And with that he ran off into the woods. He didn't even look back. I just remained sitting where I was on the ground. I couldn't believe Tsukune yelled at me. He wouldn't let me help him. He refused my help! Aren't friends supposed to accept help from each other? If that's the case then just what are we?

(With Tsukune)

I was running. I just had an argument with Moka and I even yelled at her! I was just getting mad at the things she was saying. She called me a weak powerless human. I know she was right but I just couldn't stand there and take it. It was the reason I was training so hard to begin with. So I could become strong enough to protect her and stand by her side, but I couldn't just come right out and say that. She might see it as I have feelings for her. Well I do but I can't just come right out and say it. So I ran and kept running. I couldn't bring Moka into this fight. I had to become stronger and deal with Gin myself. I also needed to find out what he was and why he was so fast. I have to think.

What kind of monster would be stupid enough to think he had a chance with Moka. Well I don't think stupid would be the word since Saizo tried to go for her and according to her, he was a weak, low level monster. He only got lucky a pond was nearby when they were fighting to exploit her weakness or else she would have ended the fight with ease. That means Gin had to be a monster that was confident enough to possibly handle and take on Moka. He has keen senses and is super-fast. How would I be able to get close enough to touch him for me to activate my powers? I bet he is also quite strong as well. When he punched me it hurt like hell but I know he was holding back.

I have to think. What else was there? Any other clues to go off of. And that is when it hit me. His pendant necklace! It was a wolf head.

_Albion, I want to know if there is a way for me to beat Gin in a short time_

[There is a way]

_Tell me_

(One week later)

It has been a week since Moka and I had that argument and I took off. We haven't really talked since then. It hurts because I can see the hurt in her eyes when I look at her. I promised to protect her from that pain and yet I'm the one that caused it this time. I needed to apologize but I didn't know how. And if Gin was watching, and I know he would be, it would start something. He hasn't confronted me once since that day he knocked me out. Though I do see him in the halls sometimes and every time he has a big smile on his face. I ticked me off to no end but I had to keep my cool.

I have continued my training and have been getting a little bit stronger. I can now quickly summon my divine dividing without and problems or complications. I also have a better time of channeling my energy and my stamina has improved from all the running I have been doing.

It feels a little weird waking up and going to class now because don't walk to school with Moka anymore. Nor do we eat lunch together. Though I do notice when she grabs her lunch along with a few cans of tomato juice. It seemed like with each passing day the more cans she drinks as well as how often she drinks them. I was curious as to why but every time I would think about talking to her, Gin would miraculously pop out of nowhere and either talk to me or her and when he talked to her, he would be looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It only made my anger grow, especially since he was always flirting with her.

I was currently on the roof of the school. I took a break from training today because I just couldn't concentrate. My mind was filled with thoughts of Moka.

[Are you jealous?]

_Shut up, I'm just pissed off that someone like him thinks he can get away with talking to her and threatening me to do it_

[You should have marked her when you had the chance]

_What does marking someone even mean?_

[If someone is marked then that person is basically off limits from other people. It is similar or even equal to the human's marriage.]

_What?! I can't do that! We are just friends!_

[You are a dragon. You should start acting like one.]

_Yea? How would I even go about marking her?_

[Simple, you throw her down, make her submit, and then take her.]

_Take her how?_

[I think you know how]

_This conversation is over Albion!_

I couldn't help but blush. What Albion was saying was just…. Well not that I didn't like the thought of it…..NO, it was just no! I couldn't even do that in my dreams for fear of what she might do, yea not even in my dreams. I watched the sun and horizon. I found out the weather here at the academy was controlled by magic. The sun looked amazing and the sunset even more so. But it still couldn't get my mind off of Moka. The conversation with Albion didn't help either. And then I heard a voice behind me and found it to be the person I was thinking of.

"Tsukune."

"Moka."

A silence fell between us. All we did was look at each other. I didn't even know what to say. There were so many things running through my mind like apologizing, asking how she was, and then what my conversation with Albion consisted of. But then I noticed she was kind of pale, more so than usual.

"Moka are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I am fine Tsukune, don't worry about me" she quickly snapped back.

I could tell she was mad. Probably because of the argument we had before and the fact we haven't talked with each other since then. But that doesn't change the fact that I still care and worry about her. I turned to look at the sun but was found with the rising moon instead. "It's getting late so I should get going." I then made my way towards the door of the roof and left, but caught one last thing.

"You're so cruel Tsukune. Why won't you let me in?"

(With Moka)

"You're so cruel Tsukune. Why won't you let me in?"

I didn't understand. It was like he was purposely pushing me away. We were friends yet no it didn't feel like it. Now, I didn't even know what to think of us. It has been a week since we had that argument but it feels like it's been forever, forever since the last time we talked. Now I'm stuck with seeing Gin all the time and more frequently than before. _Tsukune, was this my fault?_ I couldn't help but think of that possibility. I did call him weak and powerless. But that is what he is, he is a pathetic human. No he isn't a pathetic human. He is kind and brave but still weak. But he is training to become stronger. Why is he training to become stronger though? Was it just to survive or was there something more?

I started to feel a little weak and light headed. The reason being I haven't had blood for a while now. I know it was stupid and foolish of me to not drink blood since blood was essential for a vampire to live, but I just couldn't bring myself to drink a different blood than Tsukune's. I only had it a few times but I just fell in love with it at first taste. I wanted to ask him for some now but my pride would not allow me to cave in.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing up here all alone?"

Great, and here is the last person I want to see right now. I've had enough of him all weak. Now I was really starting to get ticked off. "I am going to say this once Gin, stop bothering me or else."

"Or else what? You don't scare me princess, so how about we get to know each other better."

"That was your last warning Gin." And with that I disappeared only to reappear to kick him. But then he suddenly vanished and my foot hit nothing but air. How was that possible? There was no way he could have been fast enough to dodge that!

"Come on babe that was pretty slow. I thought you are supposed to be some kind of powerful vampire. Then again I am pretty fast and with the moon out like it is, I am even faster." He vanished again only to reappear behind me with one arm around my waist and the other holding my arm in place so I couldn't fight back. "I'm a werewolf so taking on an S-class vampire like you shouldn't be too much trouble for me with the moon out and with the fact you are weak from not having any blood. Even if I have to force you, you will be mine."

I then heard the door to the roof kicked open and felt the power of the man I cared deeply for.

"Get your dam hands off of her Gin!"

"Tsukune."

(With Tsukune)

After I left the roof I was halfway out of the school when I stopped.

[Why did you leave? Didn't you want to talk to her?]

_I know Albion but I, I just panicked and didn't know what to say_

[You could have just told her the real reason of why you have been avoiding her instead of continuing to lie and keep secrets from her all the time.]

_I-I know I just, no you are right. It's not fair to Moka, all I'm doing is hurting her feelings like this and that is the last thing I want to do._ I turned around and ran back up the stairs only to stop when I heard Moka's voice along with another. I opened the door a little to see what was going on. I saw Moka and the other person who turned out to be, GIN! What the hell was he doing here? I didn't like it and Moka must not have either for a few seconds later she disappeared and reappeared to kick Gin, only for him to dodge it and completely vanish! I couldn't believe my eyes. He dodged Moka's kick and he wasn't even in his monster form. Just how fast is he?

I saw him reappear behind Moka and that is when my blood began to boil. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other keeping her arm at bay. He was touching her in a way I absolutely hated. It reminded me of Saizo and then I heard him say it.

"Even if I have to force you, you will be mine."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had more than enough of what I could bare. Before I knew it my foot was already up and kicking towards the door. "Get your dam hands off of her Gin!"

"Tsukune."

I heard Moka call my name and seeing her the way she was only fueled my anger.

"Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune, you just don't learn do you? As to be expected from a human, stupid and ignorant. I guess the little warning I gave you last time didn't quite sink in. I guess you just have a death wish, but don't worry, I'll take really good care of Moka once you're gone."

I could see Moka's face the whole time she was hearing what Gin was saying. And then it hit her, why I've been acting the way I have been for the past week and why I was attacked and who attacked me a week ago. I could see the anger in her face and she was ready to blow. But if what I heard Gin say earlier was true then she was in no condition to fight him and win easily due to not having blood. So I did the only thing which came to mind. I activated it.

"Divine Dividing!"

I then dashed for Moka and extended my arm to try and punch Gin but he dodged. It was unfortunate since I need to touch him to divide his power but I have Moka in my arms so it's fine. I looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and anger in them.

"Tsukune I-"

"Moka, I am sorry for the way I've been acting and I promise you I won't do it again and make it up to you but first I have a wolf to take care of." I let her down and got up to face Gin who was standing on the other side of the roof.

"So you managed to figure out what I am. I am impressed, but don't think for a second that it will change anything. See wolves get stronger with the power from the moon and it just so happens it's full tonight." He then started to revert to his true form. A werewolf, I was correct. This was one fight that was not going to be easy.

[Remember to keep your guard up and to stay focused]

_Got it_

I charged at him and threw punches and kicks only for him to effortlessly dodge all of my attacks. He was fast, very fast. He then jumped back and disappeared. I put my guard up and looked around my surrounding. He appeared above me bringing his foot down. I used my wings to push me back and just barely dodged his foot.

"So you actually were able to dodge a hit this time. I'm impressed again, but don't think that it was skill because that was just pure luck." He disappeared again only to reappear behind me. I turned around to see his smiling face. And that is when it hit me. I fell to my knees as I felt tremendous pain all over my body. He must have hit me multiple times really fast in the blink of an eye. I even coughed up blood.

"Tsukune!" I heard Moka call me and could see the worry in her eyes and the concern in her voice.

"There was never even a chance you could beat me. I'm too quick for you to hit and too fast for you to dodge. Face it, this fight is over. Moka is mine!"

The more he talked like he owned her, the angrier I got. I was going to make him pay and shut him up. I then concentrated my energy and let it fill me; let it explode inside of me. "Gin, I am going to make you pay for everything. And let's get one thing straight. You don't deserve Moka! She's mine!" I then noticed Moka's cheeks became red after I said that while Gin seemed to get angry. I forced myself to stand up.

"I may be weak, talentless, and even just a pathetic human, but I'll be the best dam human there is! Albion let's do it!"

[Right!]

**[Vanishing Dragon Over-booster]**

A bright white light shined and engulfed the whole roof. I then felt the power of my sacred gear envelope my body and soon after a white armor with the motif of a dragon covered my body. The armor was completely white with blue jewels embedded in certain places on the armor. This was the balance breaker of my divine dividing, Vanishing Dragon Scale mail.

[Remember, you only have ten seconds]

The reason I only had this armor for ten seconds was because it was a tremendous amount of power to maintain. And being a weak human, I didn't have enough power to maintain wearing it for any longer without tearing my body apart in the process. But….

_Ten seconds is all I need!_

Flew at Gin and vanished only to reappear with my fist planted in his gut. I did to him what he did to me before. I could see the pained and shocked expression on his face. I moved too quick, even for Gin to respond. He quickly jumped back to put some distance between us. But I did manage to land a hit on him. Here's where the fun part begins.

"I don't know what the hell is going on or what that armor is but that was just a lucky hit you scored nothing mo-"

[Divide]

He fell to the ground and was uneasy. The nice thing about my scale mail is that I can use my power without the time limit restriction. So I held up my hand towards him again and….

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

That makes 10. He fell to one knee and pretty much said the same thing as Saizo with the whole what the hell did you do to me, but I didn't care or pay attention because my time was running out so I flew at Gin and jabbed him strait in the face. He flew back and hit a wall. When he made contact with the wall it made a crater and I swear I heard a few sickening cracks as well. I then flew at him again and picked him up by the collar as my armor disappeared. I didn't care because I did what I set out to do. He was barely conscious so I made it quick and looked him strait in the eyes.

"You don't mess with me again. And you don't even so much as think about touching, flirting, or even looking in her direction! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?!"

He barely shook his head yes before I planted my fist in his face. I then dropped him and then walked toward Moka. She was wide eyed and filled with shock like the first time I used my powers. So like last time I picked her up bridal style and flew off the roof towards the dorms. Yes I was actually able to fly now, though not for long periods of time or that fast like when I was in my scale male, but still at least I was able to do it now so I wasn't complaining. I then felt a hand on my cheek. It was Moka's.

"You had me worried back there, especially when you were coughing up blood."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?"

"Idiot! Even if you tell me not to I will do so anyways!"

"Hey I'll always come out alright. I know it's dangerous but I don't plan on dying just yet. There is someone I made a promise to who I still want to be friends with." Her cheeks flushed red after what I said sank in.

"How were you able to do that earlier? The armor that is."

"I asked the dragon inside of me if there was a way to grant me a boost of power and that is what I got, though the draw backs is I can only use it for ten seconds and I can't use my powers for a few days afterwards due to the massive power requirement to just use it."

"Hmm, silver and white. It's a little ironic don't you think?"

"I think it's a sign!"

"Don't get cocky human!"

_Dam, if only I could half her pride like can with opponent's powers_

[Mark her!]

_Shut up Albion!_

"Moka, is what Gin said true? You haven't drunken blood for a while?" When I asked her that, she looked away like she was embarrassed.

"I didn't want to drink any other blood except for yours," she admitted. I was shocked. Did she really like my blood that much? And she starved herself because of me? Never again would I allow this woman to do such a thing.

I flew down to her room and through her window. I deactivated my sacred gear and let her down on the bed. I looked at her and tilted my head. I then brought one arm around her waist as I brought the other hand to her head and casually inched her toward my exposed neck. "Drink, please. I don't want you to suffer." Frankly I was already pretty exhausted and didn't really want to get my blood sucked for fear of being drained even more but I would suck it up if it were to make Moka better. Not needing to be told twice, she extended her fangs and sank them into my neck. I could feel the energy leave me as she continued to drink more of my blood. I started to feel a bit relaxed and my eye lids felt heavy.

When she was done, she licked the wound to seal the puncture marks. "Thank you Tsukune, you are always so delicious." I smiled at her. I couldn't help it because she naturally makes me smile.

"It was my pleasure Moka." And with that, my body had lost the last of the strength it had to stay conscious any longer. I ended up falling on top of Moka on the bed.

"Tsukune! What the hell are you doing?!" But she must have noticed I was already unconscious and asleep so she settled down. She even wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in closer. "Sweet dreams Tsukune."

**(A/N): And that is chapter 3. I had a day off so I decided to take the opportunity and write this along with reading other fanfics. As always leave a review to tell me how I am doing or if I have anything I need to improve on. And thank you to all the supporters I have for this story. Until the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hello all! Now before you say anything, I am sorry. It has been a full week since I brought you a chapter. But in all fairness, I did say right from the beginning that if I got busy with work then I wouldn't be able to update as often as I and you all like. I was working in Georgia and then had to drive down to Florida because of my job. But I have a little time now so I will use it to work on my stories. For those of you who don't know, I started an H.O.T.D. fanfic where I make Takashi have a talent of being able to learn what he sees. The story is being rewritten to be a starting on valentine's day and on that day he runs into Saeko, and that is all I am going to say without having released the first chapter of the rewrite. Another story I got offered as a challenge was by ****Dragonblaze9173**** on DxD. He read my one-shot and thinks I would do a good job for the story he wants written. The story is a time travel fic where instead of Issei dying and going back in time, the ORC go back instead as well as the power of Great Red and Ophis that were used to try and revive him in the future timeline. With greater power than initially in cannon but no control of it, and the fact that he doesn't have any memories from the future so he doesn't recognize the ORC. I am actually looking forward to writing this fic, or well I actually look forward to writing all my fics.**

**Now what you all have been waiting for!**

**On to the story!**

Chapter 4

I awoke in a white room. There was a large table with chairs surrounding it. In those chairs sat people with lifeless expressions on their faces. I got up out of the chair and walked over to the nearest one. "Umm hello. Can you tell me where I am?" But there was no response. The person just continued to look lifeless like I wasn't even there. _Okay. What the hell is going on? Where am I?_

All of a sudden my surroundings changed to be filled with blue flames and there in front of me stood a large white creature. _At least I know where this is._ _Albion can you tell me where I was just a moment ago? _

[The white room you are referring to is the world inside the sacred gear.]

_The world inside the sacred gear? Then who were those people with the lifeless expressions?_

[Those were all past possessors of me. Their consciousness was frozen and stored within the sacred gear after succumbing to the power of Juggernaut Drive.]

_What is juggernaut drive?_

[Juggernaut drive is a state where the seal on my power is released and the host is given all my power to use. With it, the host is granted unimaginable destructive power, enough to destroy the world. However, due to the immense and overwhelming power, they lose themselves in the anger and want for power turning them into mindless killing machines. All of the past hosts you saw have all succumbed to juggernaut drive and were killed in that state due to the cost of using juggernaut drive.]

_What is the cost?_

[While in juggernaut drive, your life-force is drained away the longer you are in that state. For humans who don't have long lives, all of the past possessors have only been able to be in juggernaut drive for a short time. If you want to live longer, I suggest you never use that power.]

_I'll be sure not to. After all, I still have a promise to keep._

[Always thinking about you vampire.]

_I can't help it. We are friends and I made a promise to her_

[Why don't you drop the act? Our souls are merged; whatever you feel, I can too. I know what you really think of her.]

_You do?!_

[You know, you are in the perfect position to mark her when you wake up.]

_What are you talking about?_

[You will see when you wake up]

With those last words, my consciousness faded away to wake up. The first thing I noticed was how soft of a pillow I was using. I don't remember my pillow being this soft. I tried to wrap my hands around it to dig my head a little more into it because I didn't want to wake up just yet. But what my hands wrapped around was something slender? It was then I noticed a weird feeling near my legs. Last time I checked, I only had two legs, but I felt four.

I quickly opened my eyes to be met with the sight of Moka. "Good morning Tsukune, sleep well?"

"Moka?!" I then looked down right where my head was a moment ago. The thing I was using as a pillow was her breasts. I quickly jumped off the bed only to notice this wasn't my room. "Moka, this isn't what it looks like. I am so sorry for what I was doing. In all honesty I was sleeping so I wasn't aware of my actions. I swear!"

"It's okay Tsukune, I know. You were tired from your fight with Gin and me drinking your blood. You only fell on top of me after you lost consciousness."

[You could have marked her then and there]

"Shut up Albion, I can't do that!"

"Do what? And who are you talking to? Who is Albion?" I messed up by actually saying that out loud. And because of that, Moka heard me talking to Albion.

"Well you see, Albion is the dragon inside of me. We are able to talk telepathically to each other. Just now, he was telling me to do something that I just couldn't do."

"Oh? And just what was he telling you to do?"

_Crap, see what kind of situation you put me in now Albion?! _I couldn't just tell her that he wanted me to mark her. She would kick me into the next world if I did. "Umm, it's nothing."

"Tsukune, are you lying to me again?" The look she gave me made me realize I had to choose my words carefully.

"Moka, for the sake of our friendship, I will lie and not tell you this. So yes, I am lying to you, again."

She then got off the bed and took a step toward me. I could feel the yoki she was giving off. "Tsukune." I had to take a step back. "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to be lying to me anymore?" My back hit the door, leaving me nowhere to run.

_Wait a minute! Door! _I didn't even care that I would get in trouble for being in the girl's dorm. I quickly turned and swung the door open. "Well, would you look at the time? I have to go get ready for class so I'll see you later Moka. Bye!" The way I ran was like I was running for my life. In a sense I was due to the fact I was running from an angry Moka. An angry Moka is a scary Moka.

On way out of the girl's dorm, I noticed two distinct girls. One had blue hair and purple eyes with a bow in her hair who I thought I recognized from somewhere. The other had purple hair and blue eyes with a lollipop in her mouth. I thought it was kind of weird how they contrasted.

I made it to my dorm and got ready by hopping in the shower. After doing all the things I needed to in the bathroom, I walked back into my room. There on the bed, was Moka. "Moka what the hell are you doing here?! How did you even get in?!" I freaked out because I was only in a towel.

"Why are you freaking out? You know I want answers. As for how I got in, I have a spare key to your room."

"Where did you get a spare key to my room from?" I was confused because as far as I knew, no one was allowed to be even in the opposite sex dorm, much less have a key to one of the rooms. Then it hit me. "The headmaster."

She smiled. "That would be correct. It is part of the agreement we had. I watch over you and he gives me what I want."

_The headmaster must seriously view me as special if he went this far to keep an eye on me. _Then my current state came flooding back to my mind. "Umm Moka? Do you mind if I get changed? I'm kind of only in a towel here."

"Fine, but we will talk and you will tell me what I want to know." She released more of her yoki for emphasis. I quickly changed and headed to school with Moka.

Class was the same as usual, nothing special. The only thing which caught my attention were the two girls I saw this morning were in my class. The one with a bow in her hair sat in the seat next to Moka. The one with a lollipop actually sat in the seat in front of me. As for the seat next to me, Saizo was still gone. He must have left the school because I don't think I beat him that bad.

After class, Moka grabbed me before I could leave. "Let's go Tsukune." She then dragged me out the door and down the hall.

"Where are we going Moka? I have training to continue."

"We can continue your training later. For now, we are going to the club."

_Club? What club? The newspaper club?_ "Moka I'm not a part of a club. I have independent studies so I can work on my training. I got permission from the headmaster."

She stopped and then turned to me. "Okay Tsukune, I will give you two options. The first, you come with me to my club and stop complaining. The second option is I let you go, but only if you tell me what you were trying to hide from me this morning."

My face went pale. There was no way I could go with her second option. I tried to put on a refreshing smile. "Come on Moka. Don't want to be late for the newspaper club."

She smiled and continued to lead me to the club room. When we got there, she opened the door only to be met with the sight of the two girls I saw this morning and in class. _Okay, now this is getting weird._

"Tsukune, these two are also a part of the newspaper club."

The one with the bow stood up and walked over to me. "Hey there, I'm Kuruno Kurumu." She then looked me in the eyes and brought her voice a little down. "But you can call me Kurumu."

The girl with the lollipop just stood up from where she was sitting. "Shirayuki Mizore."

Moka let of a little bit of her yoki causing Kurumu to back up a little. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Aono Tsukune."

From behind me, I then heard a voice I was all too familiar with. "Moka baby, what's going on?" It was Gin. I turned around to face him and watched his face turn pale. "Tsukune?! What the hell are you doing here?"

I looked him in the eye and glared at him. "Gin."

"This isn't what it looks like, I promise. I totally remember what you said last night so there aren't any problems. After all, I have to be here because I am president of this club."

I then wrapped one arm around Moka's waist, causing everyone in the room, including Moka herself, to become shocked with my bold move. "Moka, can't you get out of this club?"

She smirked at me. "No Tsukune, I can't. They are the headmaster's orders. There is nothing I can do." Her smirk then became even bigger. "If the fact that I am in a club with Gin bothers you then the only thing I see that can be done is if you join the club."

"What?!" Both Gin and I shouted at the same time. "You want us to be in the same club together?!" Gin and I looked at each other because it was weird how we were saying and probably thinking the same exact thing.

"Fine, if that is what it takes to make sure Gin doesn't get out of line near you then I'll do it. I'll join the newspaper club."

Moka's smirk then became a smile. "Good. Now then, Tsukune, how long do you plan on holding me like this?"

I looked at her and realized I was still holder her with my arm around her waist. "Oh, sorry Moka."

Gin had a defeated smile on his face. "Welcome to the club, Tsukune."

The first day of being a part of the club wasn't so bad. Gin actually behaved himself since I was around. If it kept him off of Moka then I would put up with taking a little time out of my training to be there. After that day, Moka ended up becoming my coach. She was like a drill sergeant with the way she pushed me. Now I was now doing multiple sets of push-ups and sit-ups, and sometimes she would make me go for runs while carrying her. The worse part about the whole thing was that if I started to slow down then she would hit me. I felt worse than when I was training by myself. And to top it off, Moka started to feed off of me at night too.

A few weeks went by like that and I started seeing myself get a little stronger. I was still weak compared to all the other monsters at this school, but a little progress is better than no progress at all.

There were a few times in which Kurumu and Mizore would try and talk to me alone, but then they would disappear at the first sight of Moka. I was currently on my way to my usual training spot alone. Moka had to drop of something at her room and said she would join me shortly. There was a bench up ahead and there on it sat Kurumu holding on to her leg. "Hey Kurumu, what are you doing here?"

She slowly turned to me and it looked like she had been crying a little. "Oh Tsukune, I think I twisted my ankle."

I sat down next to her and examined her leg. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her ankle to me. "It doesn't look like there is anything wrong. Can you move it?"

"Let me try." She then lifted her leg and brought my head up with her foot so that I was looking at her. "Oh look, all better now." She then held my head so that I was looking directly into her eyes. "Say Tsukune, why don't you spend a little time with me? We could get to know each other a little better."

"Umm sorry Kurumu but I have something I need to do. It looks like your ankle is fine but you should still take it easy and maybe see the nurse about it if it bothers you. I'll see you later then." And with that I left. She was probably overreacting about her twisting her ankle. She must have just tripped or something and freaked out.

Continuing on my way, I say Mizore sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. "Hey Mizore, what are you doing out here?" She turned to me and motioned for me to sit.

"I was just thinking about some things. I was thinking about my time here and you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Tsukune, are you lonely?"

"No, not really. I have made some friends like Moka, Kurumu, and you so I wouldn't say I'm lonely."

"Tsukune, stay with me."

"What do you mean Mizore?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"I'm sorry Mizore but I can't. I would love to stay and watch the scenery with you but I actually have something to do with Moka and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting. If I keep her waiting then she will get mad at me and that is not something I would want for fear of what she might do to me." I got up and dusted off my sweat pants a little. "Well I will see you later Mizore." I didn't look back but if I did, I would have notice Mizore watching me as I went.

When I got to my usual training spot, Moka stood waiting for me. _Oh crap._

"Tsukune, where were you? You kept me waiting here alone."

"Well you see Moka, I ran into Kurumu and Mizore on the way here and just wondered what they were doing." My face got a little pale as I felt her give off a little of her yoki.

"So you decided that spending time with two girls was important enough to keep me waiting?"

"No Moka I was just-"

"Maybe you should back off and let Tsukune decide on whom he spends his time with." We both turned around to see Kurumu standing by a tree. "After all, Tsukune is a free man so it is only right he get to choose who he does what with."

"And that person should be me" Another voice. This time, all three of us turned to see Mizore jump down from a tree. "Tsukune should be with me."

"Ummm, did both of you follow me here? And I don't really get what you are talking about but I did keep Moka waiting so I am in the wrong."

It was then Moka spoke up. "The two of you should leave and stop bothering us before you piss me off."

"And who is going to make us? You?" Kurumu started laughing. "I am an A-class monster, I'm not scared of you." Her fingernails grew longer to form claws as two leathery wings and a tail grew from her back.

Mizore also jumped in. Her hands turned into ice, making claws as well. "I'm also an A-class monster. I'll force you back and take Tsukune for myself."

A chill ran up my spine when I felt a large amount of yoki being released behind me. I turned to see Moka looking not so happy. Her yoki flared about. "I warned you two. Now you are going to face the consequences."

"Moka please don't. All of you, can we not fight here? Nothing good comes from it and I don't want to see anyone get hurt." I couldn't let a fight between the three of them break out. Moka would end up putting those two in the hospital.

"Not a chance Tsukune. I am going to beat these two and make you my slave. I am a succubus and we need as many slaves as we can get." Kurumu let her yoki flare.

"I'm a yuki-onna. We need males to repopulate our race." Mizore let her yoki flare also.

But none of their yoki could match up to Moka's. Moka is a vampire, and S-class monster. I've seen her fight and nothing compares to what she is capable of. "Girls please stop."

"I will Tsukune, if you come her and look into my eyes." Kurumu then made a "come here" sign with her hand.

I walked over to her and did as she asked. I then heard Moka shout from behind me. "Idiot, don't look in her eyes. She is a succubus. Looking into her eyes makes it easy for her to charm you."

Kurumu grabbed my face so she could look directly into my eyes. A few moments went by. "Okay, I looked into your eyes, they are purple. Are you going to quit fighting now?"

Her face filled with shock. "But how? My charm should have put you under my spell. How are you still able to think right now?"

Moka smirked. "Looks like he doesn't want to be you slave, little succubus. Now back away from him or you are going to get hurt."

Kurumu then exploded in anger. "No! Resisting a succubus' charm shouldn't be possible. If I can't have you then no one can!" She then slashed down on my chest with her clawed hand.

"Aghh!"

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out and ran to catch me as I fell back. My hand went to my chest. There were four gashes from where Kurumu slashed at me. Each gash was bleeding. Moka then picked me up and jumped back to set me against a tree. "I will take you to the infirmary but right now I need to deal with these pests."

She turned to face Kurumu and let her yoki explode. "I hope you are prepared." And with that she vanished. She reappeared with her foot planted in Kurumu's gut, sending her crashing into a nearby tree. "For hurting Tsukune I am going to rip off your wings and tail. Then I am going to shove them down your throat."

"Please don't. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to hurt him. Please don't rip of my wings and tail." Kurumu was stricken with fear and started to shed tears.

"Moka, stop!" Moka turned to look at me. "I don't want to see you do that. Please Moka, I don't want to see you do that to yourself." I could feel her yoki slowly calm down, slightly.

"Don't forget about me!" Mizore threw a few icicles right at Moka while her back was turned. She tried to dodge but Kurumu then grabbed onto her leg so she wouldn't move.

Everything seemed to slow down for me. I subconsciously summoned my sacred gear a moved. The icicles then pierced through my body as I shielded Moka from them. The only problem was that one of them pierced my heart. Kurumu and Mizore were both horrified with the sight of me and backed up a little from where they were. Moka was speechless.

"T-tsukune, why?"

I turned my head to her and put on a smile. "I couldn't just sit and watch you get hurt. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and me not doing anything. I told you before, remember? Back then, I said I would protect you." Blood was pouring out from my wounds. My body felt heavy. I fell back into Moka's arms.

(Moka's POV)

I held him in my arms. His body felt cold. I reached over to the icicles and pulled them all out. "Tsukune look at me." He didn't respond. I knew he was feeling weak. _He's lost too much blood. At this rate he will…_

I didn't want to finish that thought. I knew there was only one way to save him but it was risky. I quickly discarded any doubts I had. He was dying anyways. I didn't care about the risks. If there was a chance I could save him then I would take it.

I brought him closer and embraced his body. My head inched closer to his neck. My fangs then pierced his skin and I started to infuse my blood into him. The vampire ability to regenerate should help heal his wounds. I started to feel weak and light headed. By giving him my blood, I was losing it at the same time.

Before long, I was losing consciousness and everything faded to black.

When I awoke, I was in the school infirmary. "Tsukune!" I looked around for him only to see him laying right next to me.

"It seems you have regained consciousness Ms. Akashiya." Standing at the end of the bed was the headmaster. "You lost consciousness when you gave him too much of your blood. Fear not, for giving him your blood worked. Mr. Aono is alive and well." I felt relieved. "It seems Mr. Aono is getting injured a lot because of you. Because of his desire to protect you."

I turned to him and thought about his words. "What happened after I fainted?"

"Ms. Kuruno, Ms. Shirayuki, along with Mr. Morioka brought both you and Mr. Aono here to receive medical treatment. However, it was unnecessary. Both of you are fine and he did not turn into a ghoul, this time."

"What do you mean this time?"

He smiled. "I do not think this will be the last time you give your blood to Mr. Aono. After all, he will always jump in the way of danger to protect you from harm. And you will always want to save him by giving him your blood if his life is threatened. It is the way you feel about one another. The way you, a vampire, feel about a human.

I remained quiet about his statement. Even if I did feel something for Tsukune, he is nothing but a human. I being a vampire, my pride could not allow me to be with him, my pride and my heart.

(Outside the infirmary)

_A human here at Yokai Academy? I must tell report this to Kuyo-sama immediately!_

The purple haired, purple eyed female monster ran into the forest to a shack that was surrounded by a barrier. Inside were cells with imprisoned monsters. She walked past them all, heading to a door that led to the conference room. She entered through the door and walked to the center of the room. She knelt on one knee as a sign of respect. "Kuyo-sama, I come bringing news.

A blonde haired, golden eyed man opened his eyes to look at her from where he was seated. He sat at the head of the conference table, indicating he was the leader. "What is it Keito?"

"I have discovered a human to be in the academy. The information provided to us by Komiya Saizo was correct. He is known as Aono Tsukune, a first year student part of the newspaper club."

The man known as Kuyo smiled. "The newspaper club, why am I not surprised? We will deal with the human Aono Tsukune as we would any other human who might make it into this academy, kill him. We will apprehend him and bring him here to be tried as a human, then we will kill him. I will burn that filthy creature to ashes!" A fire broke out and surrounded Kuyo, but they weren't hurting him. It was like they were a part of him.

"There is more Kuyo-sama."

"Oh? Please, do tell me."

"There seems to be a traitor. Akashiya Moka, the vampire, knew of his identity as well as the headmaster."

Kuyo raised an eyebrow. "A vampire you say? If I defeat her then my rank would increase and then no one would dare challenge my authority. Not even the headmaster will be able to do anything about it." A fire then burned in Kuyo's eyes.

"Aono Tsukune, I hope you are prepared for what I have in store for you."

(Tsukune's POV)

I awoke in the school infirmary. By my side was Moka who held me in her arms. _Wait, what?!_ I looked again and sure enough, Moka and I were laying on a bed in the infirmary with Her holding me in her arms like she was protecting me. My cheeks became flushed red. I couldn't help but blush. This was the second time I've woken up to Moka being in the same bed as me. I wanted to stay like this. It was relaxing and comfortable for me because it was Moka who I was with. However, all good things must come to an end.

She began to stir awake. She smiled and said "Tsukune."

I smiled back. "Hey there Moka."

Her smile was then replaced with a serious look. "Don't you even do something stupid like that again. Do you understand me?"

"But Moka, you would have gotten hurt!"

"I would have been fine! Do you realize how worried you made me?! You almost died Tsukune if it were not for the fact that I gave you some of my blood to heal you! You were pierced through the heart and you lost a large amount of blood!"

"But I'm fine now Moka. Really, I am. I'm still alive so everything turned out alright in the end. Besides, if something were to happen like that again then I would do the same thing in a heartbeat."

Her eyes softened. "Do you really want to throw your life away so easily?"

I looked at her in the eyes. "I don't consider throwing it away if it is to protect you."

She closed her eyes and held a small smile. "You're such a foolish human."

I smiled right back at her. "And you're a proud vampire."

"We should go back to the dorms to get some sleep before we have to get ready for class."

"Alright then." I got off the bed and picked her up bridal-style.

"Tsukune what are you doing?"

I then made my way to the window opened it while she was in my arms. "You said we should go back to the dorms. This way is faster." I planted a foot on the windowsill and jumped off. "Divine dividing!" My wings expanded and we started to fly towards the dorms. "You know, I could get used to this."

Moka turned her head and gave me a confused look. "Get used to what?"

I smiled at her. "Holding you in my arms like this and flying." Before she could respond I decided to pick up a little speed. We flew high in the sky and circled around the island. "We can see everything from up here."

"Tsukune, the dorms?"

"Oh right, sorry." I descended down slowly towards the girl's dorm. When we reached her room, I opened the window and flew in. I gently placed her down on the bed and turned to leave. "I'm sorry for worrying you Moka. I promise not to do so again."

"Don't make such a promise Tsukune. You always make me worry."

I planted my foot on the windowsill and prepared to jump out. Before I did, I turned to her and smile. "I like that you worry about me so much. It shows you care and also the fact that you are cute when you worry." And before she could say anything, or even DO anything to me, I jumped out the window and flew towards my dorm room.

The next morning, Moka acted completely normal. On our way to class, Kurumu and Mizore were waiting for us.

"Tsukune, Moka. We would both like to apologize for the way we acted yesterday." Kurumu bowed her head in apology.

"We were careless and ignorant. We ended up seriously hurting you Tsukune and if it weren't for Moka, we would now be murderers." Mizore also bowed her head.

"Hey you two, stop bowing your head, there is no reason to. I don't hold yesterday against you. I can't say the same for Moka but me, I am good." I smiled at them for emphasis to show I wasn't angry.

Moka then spoke up. "If Tsukune is going to forgive you two then so will I. However, if something like that happens again, I will send both of you into the next life. I'm I understood?"

Both of them quickly nodded their heads. "Come on girls. We don't want to be late for class." We then made our way to the school and into homeroom. The four of us took our seats, Mizore in front of me, Moka behind me, and Kurumu next to Moka.

It wasn't long before Ms. Nekonome walked in the room. "Good morning class, how is everyone doing today?"

Just then, the door to the room swung open and in walked a group of people in black trench coats with a band around their arm that had the initials "PSC" on them. A tall blonde haired man stepped forward. "We are looking for Aono Tsukune." Everyone in the class turned to face me as I got out of my seat to stand up. The man then smiled.

"Aono Tsukune, you are hereby under arrest on account of you being a human!"

**(A/N): Hello all. Once again I bring you a new chapter. I must say how good I feel that I have over 2000 views with only three chapters. I know it's been a week since the last update, but like I said, I've been busy. Anyways, don't forget to review this chapter as well as follow and favorite! Until next chapter!**


End file.
